Secrets Revealed
by Anakah
Summary: Hermione discovers a terrible secret about her past, present and future.


Secrets Revealed

By: Anakah

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: Hermione discovers a terrible secret about her past, present and future. This is my second attempt at this story, it will be better and very dark it does contain scenes not appropriate for younger readers.

Rating: R, rape, violence, language

Hermione's POV

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked me as tears shimmered down my pale face."No. I've just got some t-t-terrible news . . . " I said as I tried my hardest not to break down.

"What happened?" asked Ron, oblivious as usual.

"My house caught fire and my parents . . . T-t-they didn't make it-"

Saying it out loud only made me feel numb and empty inside. But the sobs still managed to escape my throat. Hot tears began to slide down my face, sweat began to cascade down my back and bile rose in my throat.

"Come here," Harry said as he pulled me into a hug. Ron looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to blubber but . . . I can't believe . . . It's just . . . " Tears continued to sting my face and dribble down onto Harry's shoulder.

"It's okay. Of all people, _I_ understand," Harry whispered. "Things will be okay. We're here for you whenever you need to talk or cause a big wet spot on our shoulders." I grinned through my tears.

Ron looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. He patted my back and cleared his throat. I don't understand him one bit.

"I guess I should stay at Hogwarts this summer," I growled, bitterly out loud in my loneliness.

Ron's ears turned pink and he looked anxious. "I know mum will let you come and spend the summer with us..."

I know he was trying to be nice and offer me something of comfort but how could I go and see his family and not think about mine?

"Thanks but... I honestly don't think I could handle it,"

His shoulders visibly slumped and he looked a bit sad.

"I'll figure something out, I think I just need to be alone," I mumbled into Harry's shoulder, realizing that I am still in his arms. He only held me tighter.

"We're here if you need us," Harry said as we broke the hug.

"You two are my only family left." And it was true, after the rest of my family found out about me being a witch my parents and I were disowned and nobody spoke to any of us since.

I threw my arms over Ron and bawled all over again. I could feel him stiffen as my arms flew around his shoulders but I didn't care.

A small cough was heard behind me.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word?" Dumbledore asked, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

I let go of Ron and turned toward him, with my red, puffy eyes and runny nose Dumbledore pulled a Kleenex out of his robe pocket and I blew my nose, hoping the Kleenex wasn't already used.

I looked toward the two boys who have been friends with me for almost six years and I took a deep breath knowing they'd always be there.

Their love and friendship will never replace my mum and dad but the comfort was worth a try. I doubt Ron and I even filled a minor gap in Harry's heart due to Sirius' death and his parents.

"Harry, Ron, if you'll excuse us for one moment," the twinkle in his eye, no longer there.

They nodded and Harry gave me a weak smile and gave me a bit of courage as Dumbledore and I began walking to his office.

The narrow spiral staircase seemed to suffocate me as I trailed behind Dumbledore. He seemed not to notice the walls closing in around us. Dizziness swept over me and I started to take deep breaths, thinking I must be having a panic attack.

I stopped for a moment and the twirling of the room seemed to stop, as then I realized we had made it to a big stone gargoyle that seemed to be leering at me. I closed my eyes and waited for Dumbledore to say the password, as I felt fuzzy and confused.

"Lemon drops," he said and the gargoyle promptly slid to one side, revealing a tall velvety looking blue door. Dumbledore didn't open the door but just walked right through it, out of curiosity I did the same and was amazed to find that the door was a mere illusion and the door was a few feet behind it. He opened the door and motioned for me to sit down on the wooden chair adjacent to his desk.

"I am terribly sorry about your loss, Miss Granger," he spoke sadly as though he could see my soul mourning. "The reason you are here is, we have a bit of a situation."

Clearly. I thought to myself but I would never disrespect Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," I almost sobbed out.

"I've known for quite sometime about your family situation and with the new information I have gathered, there is but one alternative," he said and I knew it wasn't going to be a good one.

"New information?" I asked, despite the nagging in my heart.

"It seems as though the fire was no accident," he said.

"My parents were..." I couldn't even fathom saying the word.

"Yes, Miss Granger, they were murdered," he said solemnly.

"By whom?" I asked, shocked.

"I suspect by death eaters but for why, I cannot answer,"

"But they _were _muggles..." The past tense made me want to bawl even more.

Maybe my being a witch lead to their deaths... I felt as if I were going to throw up at the mere thought.

"And do _not _think for one second Miss Granger that it was in any way your fault. You are who you are and that had nothing to do with this, I promise. This matter has yet to be solved but I know it had nothing to do with you. I cannot say why I know this but you will find out in due time," he said vaguely. He must've read my mind.

"The funeral itself will take place in two weeks. Don't worry, the arrangements have already been made. I will come by and pick you up myself and take you, if you wish. Harry and Ron are also welcome to go with you– if that's all right," he said carefully not too upset me but failed miserably.

"The funeral..." I said as I swallowed, hard. "Yes, Ron and Harry will need to be there with me and I'd like if you could make it too... Maybe Professor McGonagal too?" After all she is my favorite teacher and she did meet my parents on more than one occasion...

"As you wish," he said with a light tone.

"Thanks," I said sniffling.

"Now, the situation of where you are going to stay. Your house has been paid off due to the fact that your parents had really good life insurances through the muggle world and you will have it once you turn seventeen. That sounds odd but as your being a witch you are legally an adult at the age of seventeen. It has been left with you but until then you need a place to stay. All of the insurance money has been put towards fixing the house, taking care of the funeral, and the rest into a bank account for you.

Clearly not with any of your other family as I have known for quite sometime that they have decided to stick their heads in the sand. But do not fret, I have chosen a suitable home for you for now. It seems the best due to the fact that it's the last thing whomever is responsible for this tragedy would suspect. I am worried that you will be the next target and I have decided to have you stay with-"

Knock. Knock.

"It seems your temporary guardian is here as we speak. Do not be alarmed, I trust this person and you will be kept safe," he said with a sly smile.

Do not be alarmed? I was half worried it was Hagrid. But who else could it be? I was hoping maybe I could just stay in my dorm or with Professor McGonagal.

"Ah, Severus, how good of you to join us," Dumbledore said warmly.

Snape? Oh, Merlin, no! This can't be true! Dumbledore would never... Not with that insufferable git! Maybe he is here for another reason... My heart was thumping wildly against my chest and threatening to cut off any kind of oxygen that longed to be released.

"Please come and sit down Severus," Dumbledore said as if talking to an old drinking buddy. My mind was whirling and I couldn't make myself stop wondering what on earth Dumbledore could possibly be thinking!

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape sneered in my direction. My whole body stiffened and air was beginning to be an urgent matter.

"Relax, everything will be all right," Dumbledore said but I only breathed in for I didn't want to faint in front of that slimy snake. My breath came out in a bit whoosh and I tried to regain myself as quickly as I could.

I couldn't let myself seem as shaken as I felt.

"Good morning Professor Snape," I said as cooly as I could even though bile was rising in my throat.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered the yellow candy in a pumpkin shaped bowl and I almost accepted just to get this awful taste of regret out of my mouth.

"No," Professor Snape growled as if it were poison.

"I'll take one," I said merely to annoy him. Dumbledore held out the pumpkin shaped bowl and I reached in and put it in my mouth and muttered a "thank you." Snape was staring daggers at me. I just stared right back.

The candy didn't taste like any lemon drop I've had. It didn't even have a lemony taste. More like... Well, truly I've never tasted anything like it and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Though I did feel myself relax a bit.

I took my time swishing the candy back and fourth in my mouth making a sloshing noise low enough to where only Snape could hear. I saw his eye twitching and pleasure poured though me knowing I could annoy him and he couldn't yell at me in front of Dumbledore. But I knew he'd make me pay for all my childish antics later.

"So why am I here exactly?" Snape growled. I guess Dumbledore didn't tell him? That's odd.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have come alive. This is going to be good. I need to take what little I can to make me feel just that much better. That slimy, insufferable git!

Guilt swept over me. Maybe its not okay to take pleasure in this. What would mum think? Wait... A thought popped into my head like a sledgehammer slamming on my skull... Mum's gone... Tears threatened to spill once again but I refuse to EVER cry in front of professor Snape. I've decided that long ago.

"May I go back to the dormitories?" I asked. "I think I need to lie down."

"By all means," Dumbledore said. "Severus and I have a few things to discuss anyway. And feel free to just rest for the day."

I took my leave.

Without Dumbledore at my side the walk back through the corridor towards the common room seemed long and lonely.

CRASH!

"What the bloody hell?" was all I heard as I hit something hard.

"Ooh, my head," I mumbled as I picked myself off of the floor.

And to my horror, I realized Malfoy had just crashed into me.

"What on earth do you think you are doing so close to the Gryffindor common room?" I asked without realizing I may have revealed something he did not already know.

"Mudblood," he snarled as he stood up to face me. "You're in my way."

"Clearly you are in MY way," I growled angrily, ready to pull out my wand.

"I've heard about your good for nothing muggle parents! Good riddance I say!" he laughed evilly.

Anger took the best of me and I did not reach for my wand, instead I curled my hand into a fist and I punched him in the nose as hard as I could. I don't mean a small tap, I REALLY punched him. And lets say it hasn't been the first time. I took satisfaction in knowing that.

"You're going to pay for that mudblood!" He yelled as his nose began to spurt blood.

"Is that so?" I challenged, really reaching for my wand this time. I felt powerful, like a madwoman on a rampage.

"_What _is going on here?" I heard a voice demand.

I looked over to see Mrs. McGonagal looking mighty upset.

"Mr. Malfoy just what you doing so far away from the Slytherin Tower?" she asked before surveying his bloody nose. "My god, child what happened to you?"

Malfoy glared, covered his nose, wailed a bit, (though I knew it was a fake way to make her feel sorry for him) glared and pointed at me.

"Miss Granger? Do you have an explanation?" Clearly she knew the wailing was just a ploy and she kind of rolled her eyes.

"He said he was glad that my parents were killed," I said through clenched teeth.

"And _that _made you hit him?" she asked, not sounding mad but more curious.

"Yes professor," I said as my eyes went to the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy get yourself to the hospital wing," she told him. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of my ear as I was facing the professor.

"What about Granger? Isn't she to pay for what she did?" he demanded.

"That is none of your concern. Now go," she ordered. He took one last look at me and "limped" off, though I hurt his nose not his legs. His sympathy card has been played out too much and everybody knows his bullshit by now.

I wasn't sure if I was going to be reamed or loose some house points.

"That was _very _childish," she said to me. I could tell she was a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry I'm still upset," I said knowing that probably wasn't an excuse to her. "Really. I should have known better."

"Under the circumstances, I will let this slide. Just this once," she said as she lead me to the common room.

My mouth was practically on the floor. Maybe this is how Harry slides by punishment all the time too. They all pity him. A bout of anger went through me but at the same time I think this is what I need. Not the pity but I need a little leeway due to the fact that I am terribly upset and not yet sure what I am going to do.

"Yes Miss Granger; it was rather childish. No you shouldn't have done it but Mr. Malfoy shouldn't have said that either. I am not justifying what you did but I don't think it's a time to punish you. But know this, you will _not _be able to slide again," she said sternly but I thought I saw a smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you, Professor," I said in awe.

She nodded and squeezed my shoulder in a manner to which made me feel like she wanted to say more or even hug me.

"Goodbye Mrs. Granger," she said and took her leave. I could swear I either heard a light laugh or a muffled sob. Though I'm not sure which.

I merely shrugged and walked up to the fat lady.

"Quidditch," I said as the portrait hole swung open and I walked to the nearest chair and flopped down.

"Hermione?" I heard my name called softly.

"Neville?" I asked, almost annoyed.

"Yeah," he said as if he could sense my annoyance. I just want to be alone. I thought to myself as I shut my eyes for a brief moment.

"Um, are you okay?" I could hear his voice tremble as if I were going to strike him over the head.

"Fine, I just need to lie down but thank you for asking," I wanted to make my tone snide but it was Neville and he had enough snide remarks to last a lifetime. Besides if anybody understood loss it would be Neville.

I made my way up to the girl's dormitory, to my room and climbed into bed.

I shut my eyes, wishing the world would just swallow me whole.

"Hermione!" I heard a female voice call.

My head was thick with sleep and my vision blurred.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"It's Ginny,"

"Oh, hey," I said as I slowly began to sit up.

"I wanted to check up on you. It's getting late and you've missed all your meals."

"What time is it?"

"Six," she said. At night?

"I've been out for that long?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, everybody has been so worried!" My eyes started to adjust and I could see her lip trembling.

"I'm fine just a bit under the weather. I'll be okay," I said wondering if that were true. Would I ever be okay?

"Ron's been going mad without you," she said as a blush crept up her neck to her cheeks.

"Ron?" I wondered. Yeah. All right. "And Harry?"

"He simply told Ron that he needs to calm down and that you'll come down when you are good and ready."

He knows me too well, I thought sourly.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Good and ready?"

"Um, let me hit the loo first then I'll see," I said as a bit of nausea swept over me.

She took one last look at me, grimaced and then headed downstairs to where I heard Ron bellowing.

"What! Where is she?"

I grinned in spite of myself. I grabbed my toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner and towel and headed to the showers.

I made it to the loo and the one _without _Myrtle!

I peed, washed my hands, and got into the shower, hoping it would make the world less fuzzy.

The hot water ran down my body and I wished it could clean all my worries away. I grabbed the shampoo and worked it into my damp hair. I began to massage the shampoo in, hoping it would take away the thudding in my head. No such luck. I washed out the shampoo and grabbed for the conditioner.

Again, I felt nauseous. This time it made me gag. I quickly jumped out of the shower and ran to a stall where I promptly threw up. I guess I'm a bit stressed. I grabbed some toilet paper, wiped my mouth, flushed and headed back to my shower praying nobody would walk in and see me naked.

I made it to the nice, hot shower, rinsed off my hair and soaped the rest of my body. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I was done showering, brushed my teeth and made my way back to my room in a towel and began to get ready to face the world.

I was glad that I bought this new cloak, I thought to myself as the black material seemed to cover me entirely. I finished brushing my hair (used a charm to dry it) and slipped on some comfy shoes and made my way downstairs.

I immediately heard whispers as I emerged into the common room. I decided to ignore them.

"Hermione!" I heard Ron cry. Thanks for the low key entrance, Ron. Harry gave him a low, cold glare.

I sighed and walked towards the two boys who were apparently playing wizard chess, a totally barbaric game if you ask me.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said as if wondering his next move. To the game or with me I'm not entirely sure.

"Hey," I said quietly, my throat still sore from earlier's retch.

"You feeling okay? You look kind of pale-" Ron started but Ginny jumped in kind of angry.

"What a thing to say! Hermione you look fine," she said. I'm not sure if she is insistent on pleasing me for my friendship, because she looks up to me or this is just how she is.

"I don't really feel well," I admitted. Ginny's face fell. "But I'll be okay." Again, I wasn't sure if I meant that for them or me or if I really meant it at all.

"You're probably just overwhelmed and it's understandable but if you feel sick maybe you should go to the hospital wing..." Harry began as he glanced up from his wizard's chess game. The one Ginny gave to him for his fifteenth birthday.

I'm not entirely sure if Harry knows but it took Ginny almost a year to save up for it. She fancy's Harry but he's so oblivious. I am starting to think all boys are oblivious. I think they'd be cute together. She even dated a few boys in hope of making him jealous but it only made Ron an over protective, obsessive brother.

"Harry's right-" she said as seemed to blush just saying Harry's name out loud.

"Well, perhaps I'd better but not right now. We only have today and tomorrow before this year is over and I'd rather spend it here with you guys than where Dumbledore has placed me," I said forgetting nobody but me knew where I was going. Somehow I wondered if I was supposed to even tell or if I wanted to.

"Harry could I talk to you for a moment?" I asked knowing if I spilled the beans to him he wouldn't broadcast it all over the castle like Ron would.

"Sure," he said absentmindedly as Ginny seemed to look a bit miffed.

We walked over to the fireplace and sat down in the chairs facing it.

"Something bothering you?" he said before he realized how completely insane that question was. "Oh. That was a rather mad question. I guess I mean besides the obvious." He cleared his voice and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." I said drawing a deep breath in and slowly exhaling, trying to get myself prepared for what I am going to say next. I pulled him closer and decided I'd better whisper it into his ear instead. "Dumbledore said my parent's accident was no accident but a murder done by the death eaters and get this... I am to stay with Snape all summer." Until I turn seventeen, I thought to myself then I'm leaving his horrid place and I guess I can get a job with the ministry until I graduate Hogwarts.

Though, I won't be seventeen for another year. I thought miserably.

His eyes went wide, his mouth in a straight, very narrow, tight line and his eyebrows crouching down his face.

"There is no way you are going to stay with that git. Not if I can help it." he growled.

I'm rather surprised he thought that was more of a let down than the apparent murder.

That seemed to dawn on him too.

"Murder? But why?" he asked after his brain processed all the information. "They're muggles."

I thought it was sweet that he used present tense. It made me feel less numb.

"That's what I said. Dumbledore won't tell me what he thinks is going on. He only said that staying with Snape is the best for it's the last place that the death eaters would ever suspect me to be at. Oh, Harry! Do you suppose that fire was for me or they're truly after me and I was the death of my parents?" But then _why _me, exactly?

Sobs thundered throughout my body and I began to wail loudly.

"Just what did _you _do to her?" demanded a loud booming Ron.

"Nothing." Harry said as he put his hand over mine. I took the gesture as him being a sweet friend, Ron seemed to get more upset by the minute. Though I still don't know why. Harry is like a brother to me.

"Ron, bite your tongue. This is _no _time to see who has the bigger broomstick!" Ginny yelled.

Almost immediately after her outburst she turned purple as though she just realized what she had said and with Harry around. Ginny has always been the soft spoken, sweet, shy girl. I let a slow grin spread across my teary mouth. Ron's face was just beet red and his lips in a surprised "O" shape.

Ginny looked to Harry who seemed just as dumbfounded as the rest of us. Ginny shrank back and ran away from the scene. She had that same deer-caught-in-the-headlights-look that Ron always has.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry commented with a sly grin.

"Still back to the matter at hand..." Ron began.

"Oh, shut your gob," I snapped. "I know what I need right now and it's not you!"

I hadn't meant to say it so roughly but he put me in a snit! His face fell and his fists began to shake. I could swear I saw tears building up but I doubt it.

"Fine," he spat as he promptly marched to his room.

"'Mione..." Harry said sighing.

"I didn't mean it. Well, not really, I guess. He's such a pain and I really don't have time for him right now nor the energy. He can't always try and be my center of attention." I puffed.

"He just worries," Harry said, releasing my hand.

"I know," I said staring at the carpet.

Rumble. Growl. Rumble.

"Oh, err, I guess I'm a bit hungry," I said quite embarrassed by my stomach.

"Well, I suppose we could sneak into the kitchen and have a snack," Harry said. "Dobby will be happy to see us anyway."

The next morning...

"NO! I don't want to go!" I heard someone screaming. I sat straight up and realized it was I who was doing the screaming. Sweat poured down my face and I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

I looked around to see that I was the only one in bed. I guess everyone else is already downstairs. My heart kept thumping and my mind seemed a bit fuzzy. I closed my eyes and waited for it to all pass. Finally after what seemed like hours the thumping and the fuzz seemed to have cleared.

I got dressed and made my way downstairs to get something to eat. There are no classes today due to the fact that everybody leaves this evening. I checked my clock and realized its only barely one. I walked down the corridor, to the dinning hall.

I opened the doors and ended up face to face with Snape. My mouth dropped.

"Close your mouth, trying to catch flies are you?" he snapped. I closed my mouth. "I hope you're packed. You won't be taking the train. We have special arrangements."

Every fiber of my being was shaking with anger. He acted as if I were merely a speck of dirt. A pebble in his shoe. I glared coldly and balled my hands into small fists.

"I'm packed," I mumbled.

"I expect you to be in my dungeons in half an hour," he said scowling.

"Half an hour?" I yelled.

"Are you deaf too?" he glared.

"No," I said definitely. "I just want to know why I can't stay here until the train gets here."

"Do not question me. You simply will follow and never argue. That is how I run things and that is how you will act," he growled. My eyes became small slits.

"As you say, Professor Snake," I said. "I mean Snape."

"You will learn manners. Clearly your muggle parents raised you in a barn," his lips curled into a sneer.

"You will not insult them. You have _no _right. I don't care if you are a teacher, what's the worst you can do to me that hasn't already been done?"

"You shall see," defiance radiated off of him like fire off the sun. His sneer intensified as he took his leave. Stark raving mad, I tore into the dinning room and sat down hard next to Harry.

"What happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled defeated. "But let me say this I have lost _all _respect for Professor Dumbledore."

Harry's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Hermione..." Ron whispered, obviously still upset over yesterday's argument.

"No, if you only knew..." Tears sprang into my eyes and I wiped them out with my finger, no longer balled up into a fist. "My arrangement is quite unsettling but mark my words he will not break me. He shall see how strong I am. If anything I will break him."

After all, I am a Gryffindor, known for our bravery. I shall not let Snape get the best of me. I will not!

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go. My ride is expecting me," I said as I grabbed a piece of toast and turned away from the two people I had left in the world.

I made my way to my room and packed my things. I hadn't packed them like I had said but I wasn't going to let Snape know that. Soon I finished, grabbed Crookshanks who was sleeping on the foot of my bed, put a small charm on my suit case (to make it float and follow me) and headed out.

Descending down the cold, moldy steps made a chill crawl down my spine. A cold draft blew my frizzy hair in my face and Crookshanks batted at it. I smiled and with my free hand, tucked it behind my ears.

"You're late," came a cold voice.

"Sorry sir," I said playing him. Yes, I am SO sorry. I thought sarcastically.

He came face to face with me and I noticed some floo powder in his hand.

"Do you really think that ruddy cat is coming with you?" he laughed, a dark evil laugh.

"Yes," I said darkly. "You will not take him away from me." Crookshanks hissed and Snape only scowled.

"Fine. This is the only luxury you shall have. I don't want you being a big ninny and running to Albus," he said. "You go first."

"Fine, you can get my suit case then," I challenged.

"I am _not _your servant," he spat. "My house elf will be along at any moment, your things will already be there once you arrive." Geez, his poor house elf (which I still despise people having as servants) must have to be really fast in all the chores Snape makes it preform.

I took off the floating charm and Crookshanks rubbed against my cloak, leaving a trail of orange fur from my shoulder to my arm.

"You will need to clearly annunciate where you are going. You will say Severus' Snape's Residence.'" he said. Like that was hard to say.

I threw in the powder inside of the fireplace (I was shocked to even see one in the dungeons) and yelled out what he wanted me to say. I held onto Crookshanks to make sure that he didn't end up in some other place.

I reached my destination to find a dark, empty, cold room. As I set down Crookshanks and wiped soot out of my eyes I realized I'm in his home. I bet I am the first one to ever see it. Probably the only woman too. I snickered at that thought.

The walls reminded me of pea soup, a sickly green. I glanced up and saw a black chandelier that loomed over my head as if it were alive and beckoning me to keep staring until it hypnotized me and made me forget the world I am about to face. The floor at least had carpeting, again with the green but at least not the sickly green the walls were but more of a forest green. The man loved his green. Goes along with his ability to act like a snake.

Soon after I arrived I stepped out into the middle of the room so that Snape wouldn't crash into me. He arrived looking mad as ever.

He brushed off the soot and motioned for me to follow him. I did. He took me through his living room (which I didn't get a good look at but I guarantee he won't have a TV) and into a very narrow hallway with the sickly green walls. There were several doors, I suspect at least ten or more rooms. I guess he either inherited it or killed someone for this place. There's no way he could afford it on a teacher's salary.

Finally he stopped at the last room and opened the door.

"This shall be your room. Don't get cozy this is only temporary until Dumbledore finds a more permanent place. You have a loo in your room so you won't be snooping behind any of the doors. My elf, Sarah will bring you your meals and the only place you are allowed to go to is the library which is the room next to yours (he pointed to the one of the left).

"So I'm some kind of prisoner?"

He seemed to think about this a bit but didn't answer and took off.

We'll just see about that. I thought to myself as I sat down on the large, surprisingly comfy bed. Though I did notice this bed was not caked in green... Quite the contrary, the large comforter is actually a nice shade of pink.

I'm a closet case pink fanatic. When I am not at school and when I had a home I'd normally like to have a bit of pink on. Funny that Snape would have pink in his house... He would not decorate a room for me that is just unthinkable.

I kicked off my black school shoes and proceeded to lie down on the white laced pink pillows. Wow, not hard yet not too soft just the right texture and feel for me. This is strange. Soon I began to feel tired, so I got off the comfy bed and went over to the walnut dresser and pulled open the first drawer and behold all my knickers, socks and bras were neatly folded. I went to the next drawer and found my jim jams (pajamas, but my mother and I always called them jim jams) grabbed my pink jim jams bottoms (I refuse to wear the matching shorts as to I don't want Snape getting an eyeful) with my blue t-shirt.

I felt as if I were being watched. The hairs on the back of my neck seemed to dance to their own rhythm. I looked around for good measure and I noticed nothing. I quickly slipped on my clothes and decided to take a short nap. I climbed into the pink bed, pulled the blankets back due to the fact that it felt like the Arctic in here and got comfy. Soon enough, I drifted off to sleep.

"Miss... Oh, Miss! Sarah needs you to wake up!" I heard a high-pitched squeal of a voice break me from my sleep.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a house elf. I hate elf slavery, I thought to myself.

"Yes?" I asked caked in sleep. I slowly sat up to face the elf, who I believed said her name was Sarah.

"Your dinner is ready," she said more like a person than a house elf. Usually they put their names first before saying anything. "Sarah prepared it herself." There we go. I think she tossed that in just to be safe. I watched her carefully.

"What is it?" I asked, smelling a delicious aroma.

"Chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans," she said obviously taking pride.

"Smells great. Why don't you dish yourself up and join me?" I asked challenging her.

"Sarah cannot Miss, I still need to serve the Master," she said quite anxiously as if she didn't know how to act around me. Funny thing being, house elves never say "I" either. Amusement crossed my mouth as if it were some kind of dark lipstick.

"Master Snape?" I questioned. She began to shift nervously from one foot to the other.

"Yes, Miss," she said as her mouth stayed open as if she wanted to say more. I sighed its no use.

The only person I want to suffer is Snape himself not this poor elf. Though I did notice she's not wearing a dirty, old pillow case but in fact a nice little green dress with slippers on her feet.

Pulling the blankets back, I noticed that my food was sitting on a wooden table, along with one (of course) green chair. I got up and noticed Sarah had gone. But not before a highball was placed on the table filled with what seemed like water. It _better _be just water.

Crookshanks mewed softly as he rolled over on the bed. I walked over to the chair and grabbed a piece of chicken and laid it down next to him. If something bad were to be in it, he'd hiss.

But no hissing came only a little purred followed after he engulfed the morsel in one foul swoop of his tongue. I laughed softly but too hungry to really care. Before I sat down to eat, I walked to the loo, did my business and washed my hands.

I walked out of the bathroom and to my food. There was a fork placed next to my plate on top of a dark green napkin. I am really getting tired of the green. I don't see how one person can be so obsessed with the color.

After I finished what I could, I put the plate on the floor and Crookshanks slid his big fat cat body off of the bed and began to lick the plate. I petted him and then sat down on the edge of the bed wondering what to do next.

My eyes suddenly narrowed as if the food itself flushed anger through my body.

"I will not be kept as a prisoner!" I yelled suddenly angry. Why should I have to stay in this room?

I got off of the bed, slipped on my fuzzy pink slippers that I found next to the bed and crept towards the door. I opened it and it made a loud CREAK. So much for being inconspicious.

I heard a voice whispering as I walked out the door.

"Sarah brought the Miss her dinner, Master Snape," Sarah said.

"Very good. Will you check on her before you retire to your room?" I heard Snape asked in a somewhat gentle voice. Which made my eyes go wide. I guess he's not a git to everybody.

Down the hallway I went. Being nosy was something I acquired from Ron and Harry. They seemed to have been a bad influence on me in our first year and now I'm a bit glad. Well, not being nosy but being able to creep around. Though the fuzzy slippers aren't exactly James Bond. For some reason I wish I had taken my wand out of my cloak pocket.

I looked to my right and saw a door with a scrapped off picture on the outside. Curiosity got the best of me and I turned the knob. The door opened, I guess Snape figured I was afraid of him like Neville and wouldn't snoop. How very wrong he was.

I walked into the room and almost immediately my mouth dropped to the floor. The room had a teddy bear border going around all four walls, a crib in the upper right hand corner, pink walls, a rocking chair and a nice soft carpet with a picture of a teddy bear on it. Snape had a baby? Or maybe a younger sister? This could have been where he was born and maybe a sibling lived here?

Strange thoughts whirled in my head as shock flooded my system. Unfortunately I heard footsteps and didn't get to analyze the room as much as I would have wanted. I quickly backed up, shut the door softly and tip-toed back to my so-called room.

As I put my ear to the door, I heard the footsteps stop right outside, I flinched and ran to the bed.

My heart raced as the door slid open and revealed Sarah. Relief washed over me and I let out a small laugh.

"Sarah just wanted to check up on you before going to bed. Goodnight, Miss," she said as she closed the door.

Night? I looked over at the clock on the little night table by the bed. It turned out to be ten at night! Where had the time gone? I didn't think I slept in that long. Dinner was just over with. Maybe Snape is into late dinners? Or maybe he waited because I was asleep? No, he wouldn't care if he woke up a bear in hibernation. That man is full of mystery.

Feeling foolish for running to the bed, I climbed back down and decided to see if Snape went to bed. This time I grabbed my wand and headed out my door, listening for anything unusual.

"Can't sleep?" Snape barked in my ear.

"I just had a nap," I confessed.

"So, since you can't sleep you decided to parade around in my house looking through my things and going through the doors I told you not too?"

How did he know?

"I forgot which door the library was," I lied.

"Lying isn't very becoming of you," he snarled. "But I guess nobody taught you it wasn't okay." My eye twitched as anger flared from within my soul.

"Leave my parents and my upbringing alone! Who do you think you are?" I cried as my hands balled into fists.

He only sneered.

"I am your guardian and you will _not _disobey me again," he growled, the sneer growing into a wicked smile.

"Try and stop me," I baited him.

"You leave your room again and you'll receive quite a rude awakening," he seemed to have promised.

"Does Dumbledore know what a slimy snake you are?"

"Would he have appointed me as your legal guardian if he did?" He lightly snickered, almost a laugh. He's enjoying this, I thought to myself.

"Do you eat your young too?" I challenged thinking about the crib.

His laugh came to an abrupt halt. His eyes went from cold to a blank stare.

"Yeah, I saw the crib. What did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?" He asked out loud and not to me.

I could see his normal scowl kind of softened into a frown. I may have just opened a can of worms and I think I should get away before he explodes but then again...

"What happened?" I prodded.

"She..." He almost seemed human and not some emotionless shell.

I waited and wanted to hear more, excitement filled my body.

Just as the moment came, it passed.

"Go to bed," he said sternly. "And for goodness sake, stay out of where you don't belong!"

I didn't want to go any further into the matter but I knew I would later.

"Goodnight," I said hoping wanting the other Snape to return.

"Just get out of my sight!" He bellowed. So much for that.

I ran to the room and decided just to try and get some sleep, though since I just took a long nap, sleep was the last thing on my mind.

I pulled out one of my many books (for the upcoming year at Hogwarts) and decided to stay ahead as usual.

Snape's POV

That horrid girl! How dare she make me think of my past. After all, I've tried very hard to forget it. I do realize that girl and I are in similar positions but I will not ease her pain any for mine never was and I turned out just fine. That last thought kind of made me laugh, a hard kind of laugh.

Maria would be so disappointed in me right now. But it's best not to think of that. I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway to that room. The room where my baby had been. I will treat Miss Granger no different. Pain is a way of learning. Learning just what life is really about.

I don't know why Albus assigned me to her but I fear it was our similar circumstances. Maybe he thinks she'll warm my cruel, cold heart. That would be something. Never going to happen. I don't need anybody parading around in my life. I hope Albus finds her a home before too long.

Pain slammed into my skull as my nightly migraine reared its ugly head. I'll just have to drink the last of the potion, I thought as I walked towards my medicine cabinet located right next to _that _room, hidden in the wall. It used to be where the baby medicine was kept.

I rubbed my head trying to forget old memories and knocked three times on the wall and a small door appeared, I opened the door, grabbed the blue vial and chugged it down in one gulp. The bitter liquid lingered on my tongue and almost made me gag. I swallowed a few times to clear my mouth but the bitter taste stayed, as if as stubborn as me.

Time for bed, I thought as I turned around and realized I was right in front of Granger's room. I heard loud sobs coming from inside. I turned and walked to my room. She'll learn. I thought as I passed out in bed.

Hermione's POV (the next morning)

"Miss!" I heard Sarah hissing to me as I slowly opened my eyes.

Crookshanks growled, he's not a morning cat.

"Yes?" I asked as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

"Your breakfast is on the table," she said again very un house elf like.

"Thank you, Sarah," I said, still rubbing my puffy eyes.

"Sarah wants to know if yous going to be all right. Sarah heard the sadness in you last night," Sarah said as she looked into my eyes and what seemed to be almost straight through me.

"I honestly don't know," I confessed to someone for the first time.

"Sarah thinks you will be. Sarah can feel it," she said with a sly grin.

Could she be a seer?

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Just trust me," she said with a wink and then was gone in an instant.

A second later a puff of smoke appeared in the spot where she had just left from. And in its place was a black as coal teddy bear with brown eyes. I walked over to it and something felt familiar as I picked it up and cradled it in my arms. The fur felt velvety but as far as I could tell it should have felt fuzzy.

Tears sprung to my eyes though this time not for my parents but something deep inside me seemed to have woken up. I _know _this bear... It looked like the one I had when I was much younger... Around four or five, I believe. It was a present from my other parents, the biological ones but I remember being in such a rush that day that I forgot it in my room.

The memories came flooding back like a dam being shattered and the water rushing out, angrily.

It was a cold day in December, just a little after Christmas, my biological mom ran into my room and told me that it was time. Time to leave. I cried so hard that day because I didn't understand. I didn't understand the reason as to why I was being sent away and where I was to go.

I was to be put in an orphanage that day. Mom dressed me in my favorite pink dress with matching shoes and the urgency in her voice made me forget Annabear on my bed.

Dad rushed in with my suit case and told me that he would come find me some day. I wanted to know why I couldn't stay with them and they kept saying it was too dangerous, too risky. What was? And how would a little girl ever understand that?

Tears soaked my pink shirt that day. A car was waiting for me outside the house and they told me to run to it, as fast as I could and not to turn back. I ran but being a child at the time, I looked back and...

I saw his face. The woman's face was still dark but for the first time in all my life, I could clearly see his face and it was _not _a sight I wanted to see.

"Nooooo!" I screamed as I was thrown out of the memory.

I was told those parents had died that same day. It seems a lot of death floats around me.

"What is all the racket?" Snape demanded as he plowed through the door.

My eyes darted to his face. Horror struck me in a way no one could ever imagine.

His eyes darted to the bear in my arms. My lip trembled.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded, his eyes never so cold.

"You," I said before the whole world turned black.

A sharp slap woke me up.

"I asked you a question! Where did you get this?" He demanded as I put a hand to where he slapped me. "And how dare you! You must have gone into that room again!"

Sobs just tore out of me. I couldn't get any words out just sobs. Breathing was becoming a problem too. Snape jerked the teddy bear out of my arms and flung it across the room.

"Quit your crying or I'll really give you something to cry about!" He yelled as he held up his hand ready to strike me again.

I realized somehow, I was holding my wand.

"Accio Annabear!" I whispered by miracle due to the lack of air and my swollen vocal cords from all the crying.

I figured if he heard what I called the bear, he'd understand.

"How dare you! How do you know that name?" My plan seemed to have backfired, he looked mad as hell.

He towered over me, simply on his knees due to I'm still on the floor from passing out. I felt my head and it stung. I must have hit the ground, hard.

"I swear, it's mine! I forgot it!" I screamed, trying to pull myself up. He pinned me down.

"Forgot it?" He asked as if in a trance.

"Let me up, please," I begged. "Don't hit me again." The wailing became louder and for once in my life I really did fear Severus Snape.

He seemed to have realized what he was doing and he backed off. He didn't even hold out his hand to help me up. I grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled myself to my feet and instantly felt dizzy. I sat on the bed and prayed for the room to stop spinning.

"You can't be..." he said as he got off his knees, pulled out the chair and sat down.

Disgust ran through me and I wished I never set eyes on the stupid bear. Who left it there? Was it Sarah? Did she know?

"He found out... And he wanted _her _dead," he murmured.

"Who?"

"Voldemort," he whispered.

"And who was she?"

"My daughter," he said.

Daughter? Great, just great. I thought to myself disgustedly and sarcastically.

"I think I'm her," I said looking at him directly in the eye.

"Never. You could never be her!"

Anger filled me.

"I wish you would have died instead of my parents!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He looked at me with the usual sneer.

"I did," he said and left.

Needless to say it's been about three days since that I found out I am the biological daughter of Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin. And I am still quite horrified by it. I wish with every fiber of my being that it is not true but somewhere deep within me, I know it is. Life can be so cruel in so many ways.

Maybe I'm wrong... Maybe it wasn't a vision of my past. Oh, how I wish it isn't true but something deep within me has awoken and I know it's true.

What did he mean by saying he already died? Could he be a vampire? It would explain a lot. He probably meant it in a deep symbolic sort of way. Maybe his heart died that day and maybe that's why he's such an insufferable git.

Blood relation or not, I will always hate him and nobody will ever make me feel different. I don't know what woman would ever want that arse! He doesn't deserve love. Well, that's a bit harsh but at the moment I don't really give a damn.

I wish I had some way to talk to Harry or even Ron. It's been a bit lonely ever since I've arrived. Sarah is nice but she's not really who I need to talk to right now. Somehow I wish I were being hugged by Ron. Whoa, where did _that _thought come from? I wondered as a slight blush crept up my neck to my cheeks.

Why _is _Ron on my mind? He's so naive and annoying! He's not the best at spells and waves his wand like a lunatic at times. I'm a bit amazed e has saved me and Harry a lot. He was brilliant when it came to that life-size chess game in our first year. It was rather sophisticated and surprising. And he did make prefect for two years in a row...

I guess Ron's not nearly as clueless or annoying as I've previously thought so. A warm sensation swept over my body. A light giggle escaped my lips, just thinking about him. The slight laugh came to an abrupt stop as I realized why I am feeling this feeling. Oh, Merlin! I think I may have a tiny crush on him! Ginny's going to flip.

My mind has wondered to all sorts of crazy things since I've been confined to his room. Now it's wondered onto Ron? Blimey, things just keep getting worse... Crookshanks nibbled on my hand as if to tell me that thinking about Ron isn't the worst thought I've had for the past few days. I lightly petted him on the head. Then again, he could just be hungry.

Why am I confined to this room? I thought as I decided to venture out of the room and my head for a few moments. I grabbed my wand, slipped on my fuzzy pink slippers and headed towards the door knob. I opened the door and peeked outside. No noise was heard but a slight draft made me shiver.

I walked out the door and proceeded to the living room, hoping to yell at Snape for being such a jerk as to leave me in that room for so long. I'm probably lucky that Sarah even remembered to come and feed me. The thought only fueled my anger.

Maybe it's time I confront him and his denial. Maybe I'll make him believe me this time, that I am that daughter and I am not going to go away. Maybe then he can emancipate me or let me cash in my parents life insurance and get away! Oh, Merlin, I can't believe I just thought that! How dreadful can I be? Tears threatened to emerge but I held them back and found Snape sitting on a big black lazy boy chair with a book in his hand.

"What do you want?" he snarled as he put his book down.

"Who was she?" I asked slyly, hoping to see what I could get out of him.

"Who was who?" he asked.

"Your wife," I whispered. My real mother was what I really wanted to say. Is she dead too? Did my being bring her to death? I seemed to have the power of death as it flows along the paths I cross.

"I don't see how this concerns you," he spat as I swear to Merlin himself that a few pieces of ice hit my face.

"Doesn't concern me? I believe I have the right to know about my biological mother and if you won't tell me, maybe I'd better go and talk to Dumbledore!" I shrieked in outrage. I wanted to control my temper but he just makes it impossible to do so!

"As I said before you are _not _her daughter," he said quietly. "Nor mine."

"Take a damn blood test! Prove to me that I have no blood relation to you! I'd be glad!"

"A blood test? Oh, the _muggle _way!" He actually laughed.

"Yes, the muggle way!" I yelled back. "Unless you want to preform it through magic or through a potion!" Which I knew he could.

"Why would I waste the effort on you?" He laughed.

"If not for me, do it for yourself," I challenged. "Unless you are incapable of doing such an easy potion, perhaps I can!"

"Don't play games with me, Miss Granger! I know all there is to know about potions!"

"Prove it," I said staring right into his ugly black eyes. "Prove it to me."

"I don't need to prove myself to anybody," he said. "Especially not a mudblood like you."

"Nice try, Snape. Apparently I am not a mudblood and if you want to carry on and say that, prove me wrong! I dare you! Unless you are a coward?"

He cleared his throat, got up, pulled some of my hair out (which hurt, mind you) and made his way to the hallway and disappeared. Ha. Gotcha. Jerk! At least now when Malfoy calls me a mudblood it won't mean a damn thing and I am free to laugh in his face. Although, I prefer to slap or punch not just laugh. Annoyed, I sat down in his chair which by the way is comfy as hell.

About ten minuets later he came back and he was a bit disheveled. His hair was all matted to one side, his hands were shaking and he seemed to be muttering to himself quietly.

"I told you so," I said miserably. He simply nodded and told me to get the hell out of his chair.

"This doesn't mean anything. You may have been her all those years ago but to me she is dead and you are a mere shell of her greatness," he said as if I wanted him to be my dad and take me to a father-daughter dance or something.

"Fine by me. I don't really like you much anyway," I sighed.

"At least one thing we have in common. I don't like you much either," he said sipping down some water that Sarah must have brought him earlier.

Talk about bonding, I thought to myself, as I sat down on the nearby couch, which wasn't nearly as comfortable as the lazy-boy chair I was just in.

I never seem to be able to keep my mouth shut due to the plaguing questions that keep nagging at me as if they need to be asked.

"So, why exactly do you not like me? It's a bit obvious in my situation but what's with you?" I asked. I really wanted to ask: "What the hell is your problem?" But I kept it civil.

He seemed to think about this question a bit and never looked at me.

"I simply cannot stand you. From the first moment I met you, I knew something was different about you. You are a know-it-all girl who cannot seem to mind her own damn business!"

His words did not pierce me but only made me feel numb as if some invisible shield was protecting my feelings.

"Fair enough," I said and we returned to silence. "Personally I think you're a prat."

He glared.

"Was I a know-it-all as a child? Did you hate me then too?" Why can't I keep my mouth shut?

"Sometimes. Shaelyn never seemed to stop crying. And no matter what Maria or I did that child just wouldn't stop crying!"

I could feel the shield being ripped apart.

"She is here. I am her!" I yelled as if it were just the most important thing I have ever said.

"I told you, she died," he growled.

"I am not dead!" I yelled as his lights flickered.

"Keep your magic under control!" He snarled.

A memory seemed to have filled me.

I could see a little girl with long black hair crying because all the lights went out and there was someone barking orders at her.

"Stop crying, calm down and control yourself!"

"But daddy! I didn't mean to!"

"Don't daddy me until you turn the damn lights back on! This is getting real old real fast!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Stop saying that and turn them back on!"

The little girl took a deep breath, calmed down and the lights flickered a bit and snapped on.

"Was that so hard?" The man snapped.

"No, sir," the little girl said.

"Are you yelling at her _again_?" Came an angry female voice.

"Yes, mommy, he is!" The little girl yelled back.

"Sevy, what did I tell you about that? She can't control it!"

"That's what she wants you to believe!"

"I swear to Merlin, Severus if you don't stop being such a ass I am going to take Shaelyn and leave!"

"Go ahead!"

"I will!" Doors slammed.

"Mommy?" Came a little girl's wail. No reply came. She was gone.

"The lights... They went out and you greeted me with shame and anger!" I yelled. He finally looked at me and with an open mouth, ready with angry words. "You never wanted me!"

"Shaelyn, was an accident at first, I will not deny that..."

"An accident!" I exploded. "What you couldn't share your beloved Maria? You disgusting hog!"

"That's enough!" He said as he sprung to his feet and raised his hand.

"Did you hit me as a child too?" I asked, wand in hand ready to fight.

That seemed to have stun him and he backed down.

"Get out of my sight," he said heavily. For once I obeyed. I ran all the way to the room where my solitude is overly reached. I slammed the door while my heart thumped wildly in my chest and I threw myself down on the bed and sobbed into the pillow.

Crookshanks curled up to my back and put his paw on my back as if he were trying to comfort me.

"I want my mom and dad. The ones who loved me!" I wailed into the pillow.

It seems that everybody who loves me, dies! At least I know my biological father will be immortal, he has never known love and never will. Maybe that is his curse.

Or maybe I am cursed for being his daughter. We may share the same DNA but I am nothing like him and I will never be. Thank the gods for that one.

The sobs subsided and I decided to write Harry a note. I went into my back pack and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

I'm not sure how I can get it to him but I need someone.

_Harry,_

_Things are just horrid! I can't believe Dumbledore put me here. There are just so many things going on right now and I'm having trouble handling it all. I wish there was a way for you or Ron to come and save me from this hell._

_Oh, Harry! You wouldn't believe what I've found out... It's to horrific to even write down but trust me when I say it is truly bad. Even so, tell Ron I said hi, I really wanted to write him too but I just can't think of anything to say, he's not exactly good at handling emotional crisis's. _

_If at all possible, please write me back. I'm not even sure how this is going to reach you. I miss both of you. _

_P.S. The funeral is only a couple of days away and I don't know if Dumbledore said anything but I'd like if you two were there..._

_-Hermione_

Sighing, I folded the letter and put it into an envelope. I put down Harry's address and prayed to Merlin for a way to reach him.

I heard a small pop and Sarah appeared with a sly grin.

"Sarah would be happy to deliver the message, Miss,"

Color me shocked. She must have heard me whispering my prayers though I don't remember saying them out loud.

"Thank you," I said as I handed the strange little house elf the letter. She smiled and disappeared. It was as though she was never there. Something is odd with that one. Even so, she is kind and willing to help me.

I'm actually dreading the next couple of days. I don't want to see my parents lying all dressed up, dead in their caskets... How horrible is that? The whole idea makes me sick and probably a bit scared. I will not glance in the caskets, I cannot... Tears threatened to break loose again but I forced them back, I've cried too much.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Sarah?" I called out. I was hoping maybe she had news from Harry.

"No, not Sarah," came a sinister voice at the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" I snapped as I held my wand tight.

Snape opened the door and glared at me.

"Apparently Sarah is gone. You are not to give her orders, do you understand me? She is not your personal slave!"

"I didn't give her orders! Besides don't house elves only listen to blood kin?" I asked evilly. Maybe now he'll have to face the facts and jump out of denial.Besides, hello! S.P.E.W. I am all about NOT ordering around elves! I thought miserably.

His cold eyes narrowed and seemed to bore a hole through my eyes. I only stared, defiantly.

"Dumbledore sent me an owl. He will be picking you up promptly at nine in the morning for the muggle funeral," he seemed pleased to have said funeral.

"Fine, maybe then I can tell him what a childish ass you really are!" I countered.

"Maybe then he'll put you with someone who cares!"

I don't know why but his last words really caught me.

"You never did, did you?" I asked, quietly.

"How do you care about a pebble in your shoe?" He asked, shaking.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hit a sore spot, did I?" He teased.

"You horrid man! I hope Voldemort comes back here finds out you're a traitor and finally gets rid of you!" I yelled.

At the name of Voldemort he seemed to have shrank back a bit but nevertheless he still kept the scowl.

"I don't understand how anybody could have ever loved you," I spat. "I bet you had to put Maria under a curse just to get her to stay with you!" I know I'm getting a bit childish but I really don't care.

That seemed to have hit his sore spot. His eyes seemed to be glowing red and I swear he was going to off me right there. I am glad to see his wand is nowhere near him.

"You have no right!" He yelled.

"Neither do you!" I screamed right back.

He opened and closed his mouth with no words. Finally, he just shut the door.

"Go ahead and run, that's all you seem to be doing anyway!" I yelled.

I thought for sure he'd have my head for that one. But nothing came.

(Chapter shouldn't be read by anybody under 17, it contains some rape)

I climbed onto the bed and laid down. Why is all this happening to me? I wondered as paralysis took my body but left my eyes unaffected troubled by the tears that have been spilling since the death of my beloved parents.

Anger shook my body along side the thundering sobs that escaped my throat.

I will not stay here any longer! Suddenly, I felt empowered and able to move. I felt as if I could run a marathon– anything to get away from here. I will not stay here any longer. I vowed as I climbed out of bed and grabbed a small back pack, gathered some items that I needed and held onto my wand like nobody's business. I am getting out of this hell hole! I looked around for Crookshanks but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll come back for you," I called out softly hoping he could hear me where ever he was. He can take care of himself if need be. He can leave one hell of a scratch, just ask Ron.

I slowly opened the door and found the hallway to be empty. Soon enough, I made it to the front door and was just about to turn the knob.

"Going somewhere?" asked a voice as cold as ice. I stopped and turned to face him.

"Anywhere is better than here," I spat as I took off the back pack and laid it down on the ground, knowing I was busted.

"You're the most spoiled, self-centered girl I have ever met," Snape said. "What exactly is so horrible?"

Is he for real? I wondered.

"I hate you," I said through clenched teeth.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," he said with a light sneer lingering on his face.

"What do you want from me!" I finally yelled getting irritated with his crap.

"What do I _want _from you..." he seemed to ponder this for awhile.

He gazed up and down my body, making me feel dirty. I noticed a hungry look in his eyes. Oh, my god. What is he thinking?

He made an awkward move towards me and made a grab for my arm. I moved back to avoid being grabbed and ended up having the doorknob dig into my back, causing me to moan a bit in pain. He made another advance.

"I'm your _daughter_!" I cried wondering if he was going to hurt me. Beat me senseless.

"Daughter?" he whispered.

Dark laughter exploded out of his foul mouth. This time he did not miss my arm. He pulled me roughly and I lost my balance and fell to the ground, my arm still firmly in his grasp, feeling as if he was going to rip it off. Pain tore through my body as I tried to think of some curses but none came to mind; however the arm he did not grab, held my weapon, my wand and I held tight.

He began to drag me across the tile floor and made it to the living room where he seemed to gain abnormal strength by pulling me to my feet and throwing me into a wall. Spots claimed my eyes and my vision blurred.

I opened my mouth to scream but as I was doing this I felt a sharp slap, warning me not to do so. He released my arm but took hold of my shoulders with both of his hands. His eyes roamed my body and the feeling of being dirty washed over me once again.

This is sick, I am of blood relation! I wanted to scream for then and there I knew what he wanted. I willed the tears back, I won't give him the satisfaction.

His hands snaked down each shoulder until he had hold of my wrists, (my wand dropped to the floor) where he then brought them up and had my hands over my head like I was being arrested. He crisscrossed my wrists, muttered something and it felt as if he put hand cuffs on me. I couldn't move, it was as if I was glued to that spot. He took his hands off my wrists and they did not move.

I started kicking my legs violently. I kicked straight ahead hoping to catch a piece of him with it. No such luck, he put the same spell on my legs and spread them apart like the cops would do if they were searching my body for weapons.

Unable to move, I allowed the tears flow. It was the only way for me to express the fear that I am currently feeling.

Snape seemed to be thinking where he should start next. He brought his right hand up and caressed my left breast. Disgust ran through my body. Why couldn't he just beat me to a bloody pulp? My body is not for him. He's going to rape me... Just thinking that made me want to throw up. How could he? His own bioligical daughter...

His finger lingered on my nipple and he grazed it with his index finger. The sinister smile on his face made me realize that this man has no soul. He slapped my face, hard. I could see an animalistic look on his face as he licked his lips, ready to invade me more.

_Somebody save me!_ I screamed in my head, wishing Ron, Harry or anybody could hear me. _Sarah! _I screamed, wishing. She heard me before...

Soon enough, he ripped my blue shirt, exposing my breasts. My eyes widened in repulsion and he only leered. Bile rose in my throat but I swallowed hard to avoid throwing up.

"Nooooo!" I yelled waiting for the slap. It came as predicted but I still got to scream. "Somebody help me! Why are you doing this? You're my father!"

That seemed to fuel him more.

I wished I had been wearing a bra but that was irrational because he would have ripped that too.

Closing my eyes for I did not want to see anymore, I prayed for some kind of distraction. Feeling unbelievably violated, my eyes snapped open but of no will of my own.

He brought his face close to mine and kissed my jaw line. I wanted to spit on him. If he comes any where near my mouth, I will rip his lips off with my teeth, I thought savagely.

Soon, he brought his right hand and roughly grabbed my right breast. Ouch. I could feel his other hand traveling down my stomach and towards my underwear.

Whines escaped my throat in desperation. Nooooo, this is just so gross! So wrong! Merlin, please save me!

"Excited are we?" He panted as he traced his thumb up and down my nipple.

No, not excited! Cold, revolted and scared.

I felt his breath on my neck and I tried to squirm but he just pushed himself onto me. I could feel exactly how excited he was... I wanted somewhere else to look but he must have used magic to make me watch his every move, watch his face as he destroys me.

I looked straight into his blue eyes. Blue? Since when were his eyes blue? I looked harder and his black hair seemed to lighten. Poly juice? I wondered in high hopes. I've never seen the effects wear off myself but I've read all about it and Ron and Harry told me their experiences.

He took his left hand and raked my stomach with his nails and left five deep scratches with my blood seeping through the pink lines.

Wishing for my wand, I watched as his short black hair grew long turned a light blonde. I then realized that it was not Snape but I still didn't recognize him.

Relief slightly filled me as I realized it was not my own father about to rape me but that soon faded as I realized a killer is about to take my precious virginity and then he will kill me.

"So, I guess you know," he said evilly. "I prefer to touch you with my own hands anyway!" The cruel laughter filled my head as I heard soft footsteps.

"HELP!" I screamed as he hit me across my face. I ignored the pain hoping Sarah was somewhere in the house.

He tore off my jimjams and left me in nothing but my white underwear.

"White? When I'm through with you, you'll never be able to wear white ever again..." He licked his evil lips and forced a kiss on me. I meant what I thought earlier and I opened my mouth (he probably thought it was an invite to stick his tongue in), he took the bait and I positioned my teeth just right and I bit down as hard as I could.

I felt warm liquid fill my mouth. I must have cut him a bit. Repulsed, I spit whatever was in my mouth out.

"Aaaaah!" He screamed as he backed off and held his mouth. "You are going to regret that..."

"Expelliarmus!" cried a male voice from the hallway.

I waited for the curse to hit me but soon I realized it wasn't aimed at me.

I saw blue eyes fly back with great force. Hope filled my body as so did pain.

"Please... Help me," I whispered to whom ever was there.

A few words were muttered as my hands and legs became free, became mine again. I fell to the floor in exhaustion and realized I sat on my wand. Exhausted, I grabbed it from under my butt and held it with all my might, despite the fact that my whole body is shaking uncontrollably.

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard the same male voice yell as the man with the blue eyes got up. Needless to say, as the green light engulfed his body, causing him to fall to the floor, he did not get up again.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, in hopes of covering the exposed skin. I wrapped my arms around my knees (wand still in right hand) and began to rock back and forth. Which usually makes me feel better. It's just something I do when I am extremely upset.

I heard the footsteps coming towards me and I was scared to look up.

"Are you all right?" asked the voice. I looked up and realize it was Snape.

I opened my mouth and a piercing screamed filled the room. My screams only increased as he kneeled down and put some kind of cloth over me.

"Don't hurt me!" I cried as I could still taste blood in my mouth and I soon felt nauseous realizing it was not my own. "Please leave me be..."

"Calm, down. I'm not here to hurt you," he said as close as to soothing as he could.

He put something to my lips and forced me to drink it. I felt the effects immediately and the whole world went black.

Uhhh, where am I? I wondered as my eyes felt heavy to lift. Gaining strength, I forced my eyes open for it felt like someone was in the room. Finally able to see, (though still a bit fuzzy) I looked around and saw the familiar room to where I have been staying. The room dark, I waited for my eyes to adjust.

Slowly pulling myself up, I realized I was wearing a long black shirt with blue jimjams. I lifted up my shirt to see that the scratches had been patched up. I looked to my left and there was Crookshanks all curled up by my side. Where had he been earlier? I thought sadly to myself.

My vision began to clear and I looked to my right and there sat Severus Snape in a green chair. Fear filled my body, once again. I groped around for my wand but no such luck. Though I did notice that he was holding Annabear. I soon relaxed and realized he was asleep. I could hear a soft snore coming from his direction.

As quietly as I could I made my way out of bed. I saw a small cup on the table in the room and I smelled it and it seemed okay, I took a small sip. Just water and exactly what I needed. I drank the whole cup and the cotton that once filled my mouth washed away.

I made my way to the bathroom, careful not to wake up Snape. I closed the door, turned on the light (which blinded me as I did so) I went pee, flushed, washed my hands and then I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My naturally curly brown hair seemed to have straightened and is now straight as a stick. I must have really greasy hair I thought to myself wondering when I last had a shower.

_Now is not the time_, I thought knowing Snape was in the other room. I did however, brush my teeth.

Snape's POV

I left the dream world as soon as I heard the bathroom door shut. I looked at the empty bed and wondered what the hell I was doing in her room and holding Annabear.

If I hadn't showed up a that particular time would she still be alive? Would I care? I wondered to myself. How did Lester find me? I notified Albus and we both put many barriers in and around my house. I disposed of the body. I guess Albus' previous thoughts of Hermione being safe here were misjudged and he was blinded by trying to get me to see that he knew of Hermione's true origins.

That scream Hermione had let out when I got close to her made a chill run all through my body. I haven't heard a scream like that since... Maria. They look so much alike. Albus somehow knew of the arguments between Hermione and I. He basically told me (though it felt more like a threat) that I'd better try and be a little bit more civil to her or else.

As soon as I saw what Lester was doing to her a deep primal force made me want to pummel his ass into the ground. Something made me want to make her feel better. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

Disgusted with these thoughts, I set the bear on the bed and left.

Hermione's POV

Closing the door behind me, I noticed the chair was empty. Soon I wondered if he was really there after all. I noticed Annabear was placed on the bed, the only thing that made it known that Snape's appearance wasn't just my imagination.

Crookshanks quickly adapted to me being gone and seemed to have curled up on the pillow. I gave him a small kiss on his head and a small scratch behind his right ear.

I grabbed Annabear protectively in my arms, slipped on some slippers and headed out the door. I want answers and I want them now.

I spotted Snape sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. The room also a bit dark, I soon began to wonder what time it was.

I saw the spot where the horror recently took place and I merely looked at it and the whole horrific ordeal replayed itself in my head. I forced myself to look away and ran to the couch.

"I see you're feeling better," he observed, putting down his book.

He talked as though I just got over a cold.

"Well, better in the broad sense that a nasty man doesn't have his hands invading my body," I growled as I sat down on the couch. "I thought I'd be safe here."

"So did Albus, but he's not always right," Snape said with a sigh.

"For what it's worth," I said drawing in a long breath. "Thank you."

My words seemed to have stunned him.

"As your guardian, it's my job to make sure you're safe," he said.

He played it off as my being his job. No, something was different. I could feel it.

"Don't pretend with me," I said growing tired of our fights and his denial. "You felt _something_."

"I won't deny that something in me felt the need to protect you but need you forget I am a professor, so it comes with the territory," he explained calmly as if he was trying to convince himself.

"We're not in school right now," I pointed out. "Can you just talk to me as if I'm not just some stupid girl you've taught potions too? Talk to me like an adult and please control your anger. I will control mine as well. I am in dire need of some answers."

"Bloody hell," he murmured. "What do you want to know?" He sounded a bit defeated as though all his defenses were down at this very moment, which I plan to use to my advantage.

"Do you _really _hate me?" I asked, feeling a bit vulnerable myself.

"I honestly don't know," he answered. I must remind him of Maria in the worst way.

"Do I look like my real mother?"

"Yes," he said finally coming out of denial.

"What did you name me? What was my full name?"

"Shaelyn Marie Snape," he answered as though these answers were physically hurting him.

Shaelyn... What a very pretty name.

"How come I don't remember my past? Was there a memory charm preformed? Can it be removed?"

"Yes and no," He said. "Yes, there was a charm and no it cannot be removed. Your memories will come back with time. They may even be triggered with something of familiarity." Thus, Annabear, I thought to myself. I wondered how many questions I could get out of him.

"Are you only being civil to me because Dumbledore asked you to?"

He looked at me as though he was unsure how to answer that.

"Yes and no," he said.

"Did you love Shaelyn?" I asked wondering if I made her into a separate person, maybe he'd see that side of his little girl and associate her with me a bit.

"Yes," he answered looking tired.

"Did you ever stop?"

"Not even when she died," he said.

Great, back to square one.

"Why do you think she died?" I pressed.

"No more questions," he said sounding a bit hoarse. "It's late and I'm tired."

"How late is it?" I wondered out loud.

"It's three in the morning. We both could use some rest," he said as he began to get up. I got up as well.

I'm not sure as what possessed me to do this but... I walked up to Snape (trying not to picture the fake Snape that tried to rape me a few hours before) and threw my arms around him.

"Thanks," I said feeling a bit better about this bitter old man.

He stood there uncomfortable and I could feel his whole body tense up.

Maybe there is hope for him yet, I thought as he awkwardly patted my back and I broke the hug and ran to my room.

Snape's POV

I saw her giving me a strange look right after I told her we both need some rest. She came up to me as if she could sense something within myself that I could not.

Oh, my god. I thought as she threw her arms around me.

"Thanks," she said as my whole body tensed up.

What the hell do I do now? I thought miserably as I lifted up my right hand and awkwardly patted her on the back. This is so humiliating.

Though, a warm feeling came over me and right as I had the urge to return the hug she broke it and made a mad dash for her bedroom.

My legs seemed to have been stunned. I shook my head and my legs became free. I gathered myself and ran to my room.

Though I know she is my biological daughter I like to torture her and make her think I am stuck in denial. It's the only pleasure I seem to have these days. Though, the little girl I raised is dead to me because now she isn't mine. And part of me is flushed with relief. I wasn't such a good dad to begin with.

Maria constantly had to reassure me that I was doing a good job. She did get mad at my temper but we'd only had a few rows about it. One of which, Hermione remembers. She may think something between us has changed but I still think she's an insufferable know-it-all but the sad part is, it's almost a compliment. Her mother was the same way until some of Voldemort's more trusted lackies made her insane.

I'm not sure if I can ever tell Hermione this; but Maria is not dead. In fact, while I was visiting her in the Institute, Lester somehow got into the house. That's why I was not in the house. The only way I found out that someone was in the house was because Lester tripped one of the many alarms I've set up all around the house.

That's how I know exactly where Hermione has been. And to the popular belief that James Potter and his friends had the only technology of the marauders map, I've made my own but this one is a map of my house. And certainly doesn't have a childish name like 'the Marauder's map'.

Hermione's POV

Oh, dear Merlin. I hugged Severus Snape. Ick. What the hell was I thinking? This is the man who has been torturing me all through school and out of it. Though back then I had no idea this cruel man is my father. But I still feel nothing towards him, why should I?

Petting Crookshanks, my mind seemed to wander all over. I took a bit out of the ripe, red apple Sarah had brought me only moments before.

"What do you think Crookshanks? That he's just the same mean, old, cruel, foul man he's always been or do you think even the slimiest of snakes are able to change their scales?" I asked the big, ginger colored furball of a cat, that was purring like a motorcycle next to me.

He only looked at me with his brown eyes. A soft mew was heard.

"I'll take that as a no," I said sighing. He nibbled my hand.

A heard a soft knock at my door.

"Come in," I said. "Hi, Sarah."

"Hello, Miss," she said with an elfish smile. I noticed her usual green dress was now blue with matching blue slippers.

"How is it you have new outfits? I thought if your master gave you a shred of clothing you'd be free?" I asked.

"I am free," she said.

"Yet you stay here with _him_?" I asked, quite horrified.

"He's raised me since I was a little elfin," she said shyly.

So, here's another kid he doesn't really take care of. I thought to myself, dryly.

"Is he always such a git?" I asked in spite of myself.

"He's always been a bit of a grump. But I really saw the change in him when his wife was committed," Sarah said very human like. "Shortly after you were sent away."

I suddenly realized why she sounds so human, Snape must have taught her differently and she's probably had to hide the fact that she's not a servant to other witches and wizards.

"You don't have to pretend with me," I said referring the way she speaks.

"Good," she said a bit relieved. "It's hard to sound like the other elves. Severus has taught me both ways and prefers that I speak the way he taught me. I don't understand why other elves put their names in instead of 'I.'"

Committed. Wait... Did she just say my biological mother isn't dead? My heart stopped and my mouth nearly fell to the floor.

"Hold on a second... Committed? She's _not _dead!" I exclaimed as I repeated what she said to me in my head over again.

Sarah looked like she swallowed a frog. Her eyes went wide and she looked scared.

"Please, I wasn't supposed to say anything... Please don't say anything!" she squeaked and 'popped' out of the room.

Don't say anything? How in the hell could I not? I wondered as I chewed the inside of my cheek. I set down the half eaten apple on the night stand and sat up against the pillows.

Maybe I can 'find out' without ratting out Sarah. Sighing, I gave Crookshanks one last scratch behind the ears and decided to confront the old bastard.

Walking out of my room to the living room, I spotted Snape once again sitting down in the very comfortable chair, reading a book on the joys of potions.

Not saying a word, I sat down the couch nearby.

"What?" he snarled, dropping his book into his lap.

Disgustingly enough, I thought maybe he would be a bit nicer to me. How dense am I to ever think that he could change?

My mouth opened and closed. What do I say? How do I worm out what I want?

I thought back to when that man used poly juice and came after me. It must have been well thought out because that potion is quite difficult and takes months to prepare. I must be on some kind of hit list or something.

Then again, how did he get something of Snape's?

Just thinking about that night makes me want to take multiple showers and keep my wand in my hand permanently. Though, I must say I did have my wand and I stupidly froze up and didn't even bother to use it. I thought to myself disgusted as to how weak I've become in such a short time.

"Well?" He prompted in a heated way. "Don't waste my time."

"I just didn't feel like being alone, is that all right with you?" I snapped, in somewhat of a lie.

"You'd prefer my company than being alone?" he laughed a cruel laugh. The same laugh that the man called Lester had.

A chill ran up my spine.

"How do you I know you're you?" I asked quietly.

"I beg your pardon!" he snapped.

"Well, you seem to have the same foul laugh that the man had who tried to savagely take advantage of me," I said sadly but boldly.

He looked up at me with an unreadable look.

"If it ever happens again, let's say you doubt someone's real identity grab your wand and say: 'transformato reversio" and it is not that person, a small red aura will form around them. If they are who they say they are, a blue one will form," he said lazily.

"Transformato reversio," I said as I pointed my wand at him.

A thin small stream of blue mist shot out of my wand and formed around Snape.

Suspicion still rose in me but I think I read somewhere it could be done.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Not totally," I admitted. He looked pleased.

"Good," he said as he went back to reading his book.

Again, my screams echoed in my head from that fearful night. Where was Snape and how did he know just when to arrive and to sneak in? He couldn't have been in his bedroom... He would have heard my screams earlier... Was he out of the house?

"Where were you?" I whispered as shock covered me like a blanket.

He once again dropped his book and looked at me with another one of his strange expressions.

"Where were you when your only daughter was being violated!" I cried as I stood up.

"Out," he said as though it was none of my business. "And I told you _my _daughter is dead."

Fury filled my body making me want to scream and pummel him into nothingness. Instead of yelling and beating him like I wanted, I took a deep breath and sat back down, defeated.

"I wish I were too," I said finally.

"Pity that our wishes never do come true," Snape said cruelly.

I felt like he had slapped me. This man never lets up.

"I'll be in my room," I whispered.

Snape's POV

Death wishes will get you nowhere, I thought to myself as she left the room. Besides, I knew exactly why she came to see me. Loneliness had nothing to do with it. Sarah accidently told her about Maria.

Annoyance radiated throughout my body. Sarah has a hard time keeping things to herself. Granted, I've had her in my care for so long that she's almost like the daughter I never had (or lost) but I must remind myself she _is _an animal.

The Funeral...

Hermione's POV

"I can't believe that they're lying here in front of me... Lifeless..." Tears rolled down my cheeks and I caught sight of Harry nudging Ron.

I thought that Ron was going to say something to me but he just blushed and wiped a tear off of my cheek.

"They will be greatly missed," Dumbledore said to everybody as he and Mrs. McGonagal bowed their heads. "They did however; bless us with the most extraordinary yet talented woman."

My heart gave a leap. I suddenly felt proud to be their daughter, though not of blood but I guess Dumbledore didn't know or he thought it was generous anyway.

The Weasley's were nice enough to come and make me feel good to know that I will always be welcomed with open arms. Molly Weasley sobbed quietly on her husband's shoulder. I laid my head down on Ron's shoulder. He tensed a bit but then he put his arms around me. Harry smiled.

Mrs. Weasley also decided that we'd have the wake at her house. She'd cook and take care of things. I liked that. I wanted to get out of Snape's house of horrors even for just a little while. Meanwhile, I can talk to Dumbledore (make him gain the respect he lost from me) and my two boys.

"Goodbye mom," I whispered as I put down a bouquet of white lily's. My mother always thought roses are highly overrated and preferred white lily's. "I'll miss you."

"Goodbye dad..." I sobbed as I put some wild flowers on his casket. He always thought they were so neat. "I'll miss you both..."

I watched as everybody else put their flowers down, some tossed dirt, said a few words, and shed a few tears... Once they were all done both casket's (they were side by side) started being lowered into the ground.

Watching what will be my parents eternal grave, my heart sank.

"I can't watch this," I whispered to myself as I ran to wait by the cars.

As soon as I reached one of the black cars, I sank against it for a moment before I realized it was the hearse that carried the caskets. A low moan followed by a slight scream came out of me as I turned around and backed away as though I could smell the death that lingered in and around the vehicle. I turned fast and ended up smacking into someone.

"It's okay," Harry said soothingly. "I know how scary it is."

I threw my arms around him and began openly weeping.

"I came prepared," he said as he pulled a Kleenex out of his pocket. I took it and gave a small blow.

After a few minutes of sobbing, I pulled myself together and just leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," I said. "You got my letter?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry things are so rotten. Maybe you'd better talk to Dumbledore," Harry suggested. "Let him gain some of what he lost."

"I need to talk to you and Ron," I said suddenly remembering exactly what I wrote him and for why. "It's really important. But please not today. Tomorrow."

"Mrs. Weasley wanted me to mention that you'd be welcome to stay at her house for awhile," Harry said with a light smile. "She's walking on egg shells and thought I'd say it with more grace."

"Can you stay too?" I asked.

"Um, sure," he said. "We all know I'd love to get away from the gits I stay with."

"I need you to swear that whatever happens, whatever I tell you later that you will always be my friend and remember who I am and that I am the same person and don't hate me," I said with some fear that Harry may really hate me.

Apparently I alarmed him a bit with that not thought out so well sentence.

"What..."

"Not now," I whispered as we walked to the actual cars that were taking us. "Just swear to me."

"I swear, Hermione," he said as footsteps were heard behind us.

"So, did you make up your mind? Would you like to stay with us for a week?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'd love too," I said. _Can I stay forever?_ Is what I wanted to ask. "Thank you. For everything."

"Oh, your welcome, dear," she said as she pulled me into a hug. "Shall we go?"

I nodded and off we went.

"I'm so glad you get to stay with us for a bit. It'll be nice having more girls in the house. Normally we're plagued with boys," Ginny said as we reached her house and were sitting down waiting to eat.

"Yeah," I said though my stomach felt as though food would destroy it.

Mrs. Weasley went through so much trouble to make things nice for me. I get to stay in Ron's room, Ron and Harry go in Fred and George's old room and Ginny gets to stay in hers.

"Hermione, why don't you go lie down and I'll bring you some food later?" Mrs. Weasley offered. I guess I must look sick or something.

"That'd be wonderful," I said really meaning it. "Would it be possible later that I could talk to Dumbledore privately?" I got up and stood by my chair.

"Yes, Miss Granger, it's possible," Dumbledore said as he came up behind me and pushed my chair in. "I think we may have quite a bit to discuss."

Harry and Ron looked a bit weirded out and curious. I knew they'd want to know what will be said and I intend to tell them in due time.

I nodded and made my way up the stairs to Ron's room and I collapsed on the bed and fell straight to sleep.

No POV's

"She just looked so green," Molly Weasley commented at the table long after Hermione left.

"She's been going through a lot. Poor girl," said Minerva McGonagal.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were done eating and were playing Qudditch outside.

"Miss Granger has lots to deal with," Albus Dumbledore said mysteriously.

"New news you'd like to share, Albus?" asked Minerva with a sly look.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and told the two ladies about Hermione's mysterious past.

Molly turned pale and Minerva looked a bit sick.

"_Severus _is her biological father?" asked Molly with a worn expression.

Molly suddenly wished her husband Arthur were beside her hearing this and pinching her arm to let her know she heard correctly. Arthur; however was outside with the kids.

"Yes," Albus said solemnly. "And let's just say things are not going well between them."

"Should she be moved to a different home?" asked Minerva.

"I was considering it," Albus said truthfully. "I trust Severus in being loyal to me but I do not know how fatherly he can be. We all know he's not the warmest person to be around and the last time I saw him there was a disturbing tragedy at bay."

Albus told them about Lester and both Molly and Minerva looked angry and sick.

"If he is to be her temporary guardian he should know who is there at all times and be able to take care of her. That would have NEVER happened in my house!" fumed Molly. "Of all the rotten, no good, unreliable, incapable..." Molly looked embarassed by her outburst.

"I'm afraid to know the answer but did Lester fully rape her?" asked Minerva.

"No. Severus was there in time to stop Lester," Albus said.

"No, he didn't make it in time! She was still violated!" Molly exclaimed, horrified. "I do not see him as a fit parent."

"I realize it looks bad, Molly but maybe Severus just needs a chance. He has been dealt quite a difficult hand too, my dear," Albus said keeping his cool.

"I hope you know Hermione will be questioning your authority and may have lost respect for you," growled Molly wishing Hermione were under her roof instead.

"I realize that," sighed Albus.

"Will you place her in a different home if she asks?" asked Minerva.

"But where?" Albus asked. "She needs extra protection. I doubt you, Molly would want your kids in jeopardy?"

"You may as well stick her with the Dursley's if you're going to play that game!" snapped Molly. "You seem to have a knack for leaving children with the wrong guardians!"

Albus looked as calm as ever.

Molly was being ripped apart inside. Hermione and Harry have always felt like her children and they were both in danger and being neglected. And she had to watch it all happen.

"Can't she stay at Hogwarts?" asked Minerva. "I could stay there for the remainder of the summer."

"We will give Severus a chance. He needs this. He doesn't know it but he needs her," Albus said as his final word.

Molly looked positively disturbed and so did Minerva.

"Any more catastrophe's and I want Hermione to stay under my roof for the remainder of the time," Molly said though she did worry about putting Ron, Ginny and herself in danger.

"_Why _exactly are they after Hermione?" wondered Minerva.

"That I'm not so sure about. But I believe it has something to do with Severus's past. Which part and why? I do not know," Albus said sighing.

"Well you better think of something good to tell her," Molly said as anger kept soaring through her mind and body. "She's going to want to know it all. And I'm sorry about how harsh I am coming off it's just there are so many things going wrong right now."

"I fully understand and haven't taken it badly in the least, Molly," Albus said as though amused. "But I have considered your side too, believe you me."

"I hope you got your wits about you because there's Hermione as we speak," Minerva said as she took a bite of the last piece of her strawberry pie.

"I will be leaving after I talk to her. Molly, thank you for such a lovely meal and I'm sorry I had to attend under such horrific circumstances. Minerva, I shall see you soon," Albus said.

"I guarantee," whispered Minerva with a slight grin. "And Molly? This pie is delicious. May I have another slice?"

Hermione's POV

I wonder what they're talking about. Probably me. I thought to myself as Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagal and Dumbledore all sat around at the dinner table. McGonagal looked a bit tipsy. I noted as she smiled more than usual. They can't possibly be talking about me if she's grinning so much like that.

I made my way down the stairs, feeling better due to having some sleep. And as promised Ginny brought me some dinner followed by dessert earlier. Mrs. Weasley makes the best strawberry pie.

"May I speak with you?" I asked Dumbledore as he was getting up. This time I pushed in his chair.

He nodded and I lead him to Ron's room where I felt we could get more privacy. Though, I'm sure everybody will soon know what's going on if they don't already.

"I don't want to stay with Snape anymore," I blurted out as soon as we made it into the room. "He is not kind, I have been trying and he keeps slamming me down. I want to live somewhere else. Emancipate me, I don't care. Just get me the hell out of there!"

Dumbledore remained quiet as I slammed myself down on the bed and crossed my arms. He took a seat on one of Ron's chairs.

"He is making my life more hellish than it already is. I thought after all that has been going on that I'd at least be with someone who will try and keep me from thinking about all kinds of deaths and pain!" I fumed. "Furthermore, I'm sure you already know that he is my biological father? Well, we may share the same DNA but he is NOTHING like me and I'd rather kill myself than stay with him for one more minute! He is not a worthy guardian he could not protect me against whatever his past has brought with him!

He is not a man that I should have to deal with! After my real parents died, you stuck me with the one person in the world you knew I'd hate. It's like how you stuck Harry with the Dursley! You may have well stuck him with the Malfoy's! Why can't Harry and I both live in my house? I'm sure we could repair whatever damage happened inside it!

I am sick of crying. I am sick of dealing with all this crap that has blown in and taken me whole. I think I have been brave to have withstood Snape for this long. I think the last straw was when his old friend, Lester became the molester! I could have lost my virginity, I could have lost my life! But none of that matters because YOU trust Snape more than anybody else and he's the most likely of them all to BETRAY you!

Then I find out my biological mother is still alive and be held at a Mental Institute somewhere in St. Mungos! And I can't even get him to tell me about my past and he's just ruining my future. Now, I want something to change and I want it to change right now."

"Feel better?" he asked as though my rant was a mere temper tantrum.

I couldn't even get my mouth to open. I just sat there glaring with all my might.

"I realize things aren't going as well as we all hoped," he said, calmly. "But there is no other choice. No where else is safer for you. Yes, you can go to court the muggle way and be emancipated but if you do that you are not to return to Hogwarts. You must stay with Severus for the remainder of the year. Once you turn seventeen it's a whole new story but I am telling you now, Mrs. Granger, you _will _remain with Severus."

I realized this is his way of threatening me. I can't return to Hogwarts unless I stay with Snape? What kind of crap is that?

"Get out," I whispered.

Dumbledore nodded and headed out of the room.

I turned around and screamed into the pillow as loud as I could.

"Hermione?" I heard over my last scream.

"Harry! Ron..."

The both stared at me as though I have gone crazy.

"We need to talk..." I said full of regret.

They both looked quite alarmed but managed to enter the room and sat down in the chairs all around me.

I told them everything... How Snape is my biological father, how Lester came in and almost raped me, about my real mother who was driven insane and how Dumbledore is acting to the whole situation.

"Oh, Merlin..." Harry whispered as Ron remained quiet.

"Please don't think anything bad of me..." I whispered, scared of what they may say.

"Bugger, 'Mione, this is the nuttiest thing I've ever heard!" Ron exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," I said looking at the floor. "It's also the hardest and worst thing that could have gone down too."

"I can't believe Dumbledore is taking this so lightly. What the hell is wrong with him? He actually threatened that if you got away from that bastard that you can't return to Hogwarts? That's absurd!" Ron raged.

"So, my being Snape's daughter doesn't change anything?" I asked in spite of myself.

"No," Harry said. "You can't help that. Just as I can't help who I am and who I am related to."

"And I can't help that half the world of wizards are incestuous," Ron blurted. We both looked at him with strange expressions which caused him to continue with a slight blush. "Well, if you haven't noticed it's a bit impossible to stay pureblood and not have married a cousin somewhere in-between."

"Yuck," Harry said making a horrified face. "Some are glad not to be interrelated then."

"I mean somewhere in between I'm related to Malfoy..." Ron said looking obviously disgusted.

I felt a bit better about that.

"So, Hermione, are you a pureblood?" asked Ron.

"Honestly I don't know and it doesn't really matter to me as long as my mom isn't also my aunt," I said as a lame attempt to joke about such a horrendous situation.

"So... Um, did this Lester fellow... Hurt you?" asked Harry looking uncomfortable.

"Yes," I whispered.

I'm pretty much trying not to deal with it. I've buried that day deep within a box in my head. I don't want to even think about that day. I don't want to discuss it and I don't ever want to have it happen again.

"He didn't get what he wanted but could we not talk about that?" I asked.

"Sure," they both said.

"So... When you woke up fully dressed does that mean Snape put clothing on you?" asked Ron, obviously not getting the hint of me not wanting to talk about it.

But yeesh, I never thought about that...

"I'm sure his house elf Sarah did it..." I said praying that I was right.

"Maybe Dumbledore is under some kind of curse and that's why he's acting like a huge prat," offered Ron.

"Who knows. I thought it was impossible to curse the all powerful and perfect Dumbledore," I said with a deep since of bitterness.

"Nobody's perfect, Hermione," Harry said quietly.

"I can't take it anymore," I said. "I thought by being in Gryffindor that nothing could ever break me. But this has. There's nothing in my books that will help me! Nothing! I don't want to be with him anymore."

They both looked uncomfortable.

"I can't stand feeling so weak!" I growled. "It's a horrid feeling. I didn't even feel this weak when v-v-voldemort kept attacking! I felt more empowered and brave. Now... I feel defeated and things just aren't worth it. I hate this feeling! I don't want to be one of those weak women! It's disgusting but it's me against the coldest person known to man!"

"Hermione... My home life sucks too. I guess it's worse because you were treated good for almost sixteen years then bam! Into a bunch of crap but it's only for the summer..." Harry said as though he agreed that I need to get over it.

"I know that," I snapped. "Never mind. I'll deal with this on my own."

"Harry, at least Dumbledore gave you a valid reason as to why you're stuck with those people," Ron commented coming to my rescue. "And when was the last time he threatened you?"

Harry was getting mad, I could tell.

"Oh, just because you have such a wonderful life-" Harry began before I cut him off.

"Enough," I sighed. "The both of you."

They both fell silent.

"Could we not fight on this day?" I asked as I thought of my parents watching me fight on their burial day and I felt guilty and sad.

"Sorry," they both said.

"At least there's only a month and a half left until we start school again," whispered Harry. "That's usually what keeps me going when I am at the Dursley's."

"We can send books," offered Ron. "The biggest, longest and the most boring ones to us because then we'll know you'd like them."

I cracked a smile.

"Yeah and send you owls... Maybe even visit you?" Harry offered also. "Then we can all use Fred and George's bag of stuff to play nasty tricks on Snape."

"Throw yourself into your school work," Ron said thinking of more things to keep me busy. "Though I bet you've already finished your summer school work..."

"Actually... No. I haven't even as much as glanced at most of it," I admitted sheepishly. They both looked shocked. "Well, if you haven't noticed I've been a bit distracted."

"Yeah but too distracted for school work?" Ron looked horrified.

"Imagine that," I spat.

"He didn't mean to make you sound like a nerd, Hermione," Harry said.

"I know I'm just a bit miffed," I said. "Not at you two, just the whole situation."

"Maybe you just need to beat him at his own game," Ron said.

"How so?" I asked, intrigued.

"Either be colder than ice to him or be sweet as my mum's strawberry pie," Ron answered.

"Huh?" asked Harry.

"Can you just imagine if one of us comes over and Hermione introduces him as 'daddy?'" Ron asked shuttering. "The look on his face would be priceless."

"He'd murder me," I said with a slight grin. "Though, I may be sick in the process. It's quite disgusting to ever refer that insufferable ass as a father figure, let alone mine."

"Maybe you can make him so angry that he'll demand that Dumbledore place you in a different home," Harry said his as his eyes grew wide.

"Leave your underwear and stuff all over the bathroom," Ron said. Harry and I glanced at him as though he were nuts. "Oh, please mum and Ginny do it, it's like walking into a place where a bunch of undergarments just exploded. It's disgusting, really."

"So, kill him with kindness?" I asked.

"Be really disgusting about it. Pretend to have a serious conversation with him telling him that you want to start feeling like a member of his family, his daughter and all that other bull and drive him nuts," Harry said.

"Sarah will clean up my messes," I said.

"Ask her not too. Maybe even invite her in on your little joke. If you are kin she is entitled to keep your secrets as well," Ron said hoping he was right.

"As him to go school supply shopping with you," Harry said thinking of ways to disgust him.

"He'll say no to it all," I said.

"Threaten to tell Dumbledore that he's been mistreating you. Be sweet as pie but be sly and mischievous at the same time. Threaten him as though it was unintentional."

"This is quite juvenile," I commented. "Though it would be funny to make him angry just for fun. But that's not really me... That tactic will be my last resort." It was fun to talk about though.

We all looked at each other and sighed.

"Dumbledore already theatened me about staying with that git so I have to rely on myself. But I'm not going to worry about this today," I said defiantly.

Author's Note: This is revised from before. There are quite a few kinks but I am working on it. It's been a LONG time since I've written anything so don't bitch at me. :) Enjoy.

I'm just getting started, so be patient.


End file.
